


The Dirty Death Eater

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Death Eater - Freeform, Gen, LJ Community: slytherin100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Filth should not bother Bellatrix.





	The Dirty Death Eater

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [slytherin100](http://slytherin100.livejournal.com/). Challenge: Scourgify.

_She is a Death Eater._  
  
Filth should not bother her – did not when she wore the blood of her victims on her lips and under her nails.  
  
Now….  
  
Her royal Black blood crawls from the fleas and lice that plague her, infesting every last inch of her body. No longer is she decorated with gore; instead, gritty dirt and sea salt crust endlessly on her skin and in her hair.  
  
She’d never thought she would miss a _domestic_ spell; such had always been beneath her.  
  
Now….  
  
Contaminated with filth and vermin – Bellatrix feels _defiled_ – a damn _Scourgify_ would be euphoric.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in August 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
